Almost Perfect
by CuChulainnLegend
Summary: Within the results, there are surely feelings of regret or remorse. Guilt and ambivalence usually follow. Rated T for language.


Disclaimer: If I owned Code Geass, C.C. would have deeper green hair, Lelouch's Geass would be different, Anya would be older.. but That isn't happening, is it?

**This will be either a oneshot or a series of oneshots, depending on my reviews for this. I was thinking of making it into a story of how everyone moved along with Lulu. So, it may become a series of oneshots depending on what what the characters did after everything concurred.**

____________________________

They lined up like an actual force, dedicated and elite. They're dedication was thin as a narrow stream. "They exiled him without his side of the story. Even if he did use his Geass, he couldn't effect us all, what good had it done if he did? He would have died if he attempted." Xingke concluded, staring outside of the Ikaruga's many windows. "Us abandoning and rebelling against him proves he didn't use Geass on any of us, He would had made us follow without question. He would have destroyed thoughts such as doubt." He thought outloud, though only one person heard him, currently the third one regretting rebellion against Zero--Against Lelouch.

"..Hey Xing.." Tamaki rubbed his eyes rather sadly. "Kinda weird we share the same thoughts on that, heh bud?" Tamaki stood next to Xingke. "He may have used his powers on us one time or the other. But I doubt it was for us to follow him, I also came to the conclusion that his geass doesn't effect a certain area, he has to make direct eye contact with the victims.." Xingke slowly turned, his handcuffs slowly swayed. "Sure, whatever.. Dunno what ya talking about, but I want to remain loyal to him, he did so much for us... Everything he done was for a better japan. A better world!" Tamaki swung his hands, trying to regain the attention of the walking swordsman. "He still saw us as pawns, expandable, sacrificeable, easily attainable." Xingke turned his head to Shinchiro Tamaki. "But it is strange the pawns are much more aware then the higher ranking pieces." Cryptically, Xingke threw a white pawn at Tamaki, though the latter barely caught it.

"It was originally a chess match against Zero, but I have my doubts that he did everything he did intentionally. You and I are apparently the most loyal to Zero" and with that, Xingke disippeared. "Though you are the most loyal, because I swear my fealty to Empress Tian Zi"

Tamaki paced around the Ikaruga, finally finding a ranting and raving party of Black knight members. "Zero used us! He tricked us, he made fool of the japanese!" Tamaki stood there, almost stunned. "He betrayed us!" and with that, Tamaki got their attention by stomping over there to the ranting party. "Zero ain't never betrayed us, We betrayed him." Tamaki gritted rather viciously. "Tamaki-san, he pointed a gun at you during Narita, remember?" a rather thin, black-haired man stated flatly. "And he drew it back, asking us to shoot him! He was asking, begging for us to wonder where we would be without him!" Tamaki ranted loudly, catching an attention of several roaming other members. "Lets not forget now, he saved our asses from execution! He freed us, and gave us back power! How could..." and before he could finish, a rather cold voice came from behind. "He betrayed us, he put us on the battlefield countless times, and used people to kill countless brittanians and japanese alike for his own end" Kallen bit back an urge to snap Tamaki, but it was visible she was holding it back. "Yeah, I saw you Kallen! you were a traitor to Zero too! his bodyguard! his personal bodyguard! He had the greatest faith in you! He rescued you..!" Tamaki seemed even more dangerous then a Ganymede with a nuclear powered-battery attached to it.

________________________

It almost immediately dawned on him, that Zero wasn't returning, he broke down. But then he decided to help him in his own way. He took his place on the damocles, and almost died because of it. Several months passed after Zero appeared again, stabbing Lelouch through. He came to the outcome: Zero was using Lelouch so he would look ultimately heroic in the end. That, or Lelouch was his proxy turn rogue, it didn't matter anymore. Zero was Zero, whoever it was under that mask, must have planned it perfectly.

Tamaki was now running a wonderful little restaurant with several black knight members, such as himself. It was one thing after the other, being dragged to weddings, celebration, and two people's funerals. He was reluctant to even set his eyes on the coffin of the traitorous Suzaku Kururugi, out of all of the members during Suzaku's funeral, Tohdoh looked the most unhappy. Tamaki was known for attempting to cheer up, and even more so for getting on people's nerves. "Yooo! Miracle worker Tohdoh! Not lookin' to happy, wanna come back to my restaurant and get some good..." and before he could finish his sentence, Tohdoh gave him a death glare. "It is disrespectful to talk about such trivial things during a persons funeral, Especially Suzaku Kururugi's funeral" Tohdoh said in a low tone, Tamaki got the drift and remained quiet for the rest of the funeral.

The next funeral was the most bumming, most annoying, and second to saddest part in his life. He was right at the Gravestone of Li Xingke, under it had his birthdate and time of death, with his rank in the Black Knight's under his name. The coffin was already put in the hole and buried. He was originally going during the time of his funeral, but he didn't want to see someone pry Tian Zi away, or worse -- see her cry.

"Man... this sucks..." Tamaki sighed rather loudly as he looked to the sky. "Why does it have to rain, god.. Damnit!" he stomped his foot, a look of absolute anger on his face. "Calm down, Tamaki.." he heard a girl speak, it was kind and familiar, and it belonged to a princess. "Oi Kaguya-san, what you during ere'?" Tamaki smiled, though he was certain of her answer. "I'm here to visit Li Xingke, and... Lelouch" Kaguya bent over, and slowly gave Li Xingke's gravesite a bouquet of flowers, most of them chinese bellflowers. She quicky got back into her formal posture and smiled at Tamaki. "I don't think i'm ready to see Lelouch yet, could you deliver these for me, Shinchiro?" Tamaki blinked several times before smiling. "Aww, I thought you were giving them because you wanted to confess you're feelings to me!" Tamaki joked, but Kaguya looked alittle hurt. "Lelouch was the man I loved under Zero's mask.. Not..." Tamaki waited, and he finally shrugged and smirked.

"Not... who? You think someone else is under the mask?" Tamaki asked, but decided not to inquire further because of Kaguya's facial expression at the moment. "You should head back, it'll probably rain, Kaguya-san" Tamaki smiled, while gently lifting the flowers from her hands to his. "I'll deliver these to Zero, Our Zero" Tamaki grinned.

__________________

Author Notes: The scene, "Why does it have to rain?" is a tribute to Maes Hughes and Roy Mustang. The Chinese Bell-flowers are Byakuya Kuchiki's favorite flower, I included this because Xingke and Byakuya have similiar features.

I also believe people don't give Tamaki enough credit, he made be goofy stupid, but he isn't stupid stupid. Li Xingke is also my favorite character in R2 besides Lelouch and David T. Darlton. I'm a sucker for the guys with cool hair, or beautiful hair. Strange coming from a male author, eh?


End file.
